It's All Your Fault
by holychocolatestarfish
Summary: Zack has always been getting into trouble, and he always drags Cody into his schemes. What if one of those schemes changes Cody's life drastically?
1. Black Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life characters.

* * *

"Hey Cody! Catch." Zack was tossing a baseball into the air when a thought occured to him. Why throw a ball to youself when you have a twin brother that is perfectly capable of catching a baseball? Zack threw the ball.

"Ouch! My eye! My eye! Zack! Mom is going to kill you. This is the second black eye you have given methis week," yelled Cody clutching at his eye.

"You're not going to have a black eye," Cody brought his hand away, revealing his eye. "Okay, maybe it will be a little black, but come on bro, you don't have to tell mom where you got it. I didn't do it on purpose. You should have caught the ball."

Cody glared at Zack for a long time before groaning. "What?" Zack asked.

"Picture day is tomorrow. I don't think I have ever had a good picture. **Someone** always messes it up."

"How did I mess your pictures up? It's not my fault your so ugly."

Cody decided to ingnore Zack's last remark, "Hmmm. Let me think. In preschool, you put red ants in my bed, and they bit my face. In kindergarten, you painted my face with non-washable paints. In first grade, you put gum in my hair on the bus ride to school. Oh, and my favorite, last year, I didn't even get a picture because you locked me in the kitchen freezer for an hour, and I got sick. Do I really have to go on?"

"Okay, so maybe I have messed up a few of you're pictures, but mom still doesn't need to know. Right?"

Cody thought for a moment, "Under one condition. We switch pictures. I get your school picture and you get mine."

"But! But! I've always looked perfect in my pictures!"

"Fine. Mom!"

"Wait! I'll do it. We can switch pictures."

"What do you want, Cody?" Carey said sticking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what we are having for supper."

"You guys are having peanut butter and jelly. I have to go sing so I can't make you anything. Do you want Maddie to come over?"

"Yes! Yes we do," Zack said elbowing Cody in the ribs, because Cody was just about to say no.

"Okay. Call her up then," Carey said shutting the bathroom door.

Zack was already dialing her number, "Hey sweet thang. Wait. Don't hang up. Do you want to come over and keep me and Cody company? You do? Cool. Thanks. See you at 7:00, then. Bye."

"Maddie's coming over. Maddie's coming over. Maddie's coming..." sang Zack before he was cut off by Cody.

"Shut up, Zack."

* * *

**A/N:** **I might not update very often because I want to finish my other story, Staying Silent.**

I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I am trying to lead into what my whole fic will be about. Please Review!


	2. Movies With Maddie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything form the Suite life. I don't own the movie title either.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Zack was off the couch and to the door before Cody even heard the knock.

"What's your rush?" Cody said laughing. Zack just rolled his eyes and opened the door. Standing at the door was Maddie.

"Hey sweet thang."

"Okay. I'm leaving." Maddie turned to leave, but stopped when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll never say that to you again. Well, at least not today anyway."

"Hi Maddie. What's up?" Cody said waving at Maddie. He was still on the couch watching T.V.

"Oh, nothin much. I'm just trying to work more so I can go on vacation this summer. Last year, my whole family went to a hotel, and I couldn't go becasue we all had to pay for ourselves and I didn't have enough money," Maddie replied.

"So Maddie, what do you want to do?" asked Zack.

"Um...I don't know. You guys can pick what we do today."

"Why don't we play a board game?" asked Cody.

"Becasue I don't want to. Let's watch a movie," Zack said. He went over to the T.V. and bent down. He was searching through the movies for a long time when he finally found something he wanted to watch.

"Is it scary? I'm not watching it if it is," Cody said looking at the movie trying to see the title.

"Don't worry. It's not scary. It's actually quite funny if you ask me," replied Zack.

Just then, Carey walked out of the bathroom. "Hello Maddie. Boys, I'm going singing now. Do what Maddie says, and try not to burn the house down. If you need anything I will be right down stairs." With that, Carey was out the door.

"So, what are we watching?" asked Maddie.

"You'll see." Zack was trying really hard not to laugh as he put the movie in. As the three kids started watching the movie, everyone but Cody was laughing.

"Hey! That's not a movie! That's my baby video. Zack! You put the one where I'm being potty trained in," Cody groaned. He usually liked watching his baby videos, but not when other people were in the room, and especially not in front of Maddie. He got up and took the video out. Then he also grabbed any other home videos there were that had him in it and left.

"I thought he'd never leave us alone," Zack said smiling. He put his arm up to put around Maddie, but she pushed him away.

"Zack, that was really mean...but so funny. Did you see him? He smiled so big when he was done with his business," Maddie said laughing.

"Yeah. I thought you would like that. Well, now that Cody's gone, do you want watch a horror movie?"

"Sure. Do you have Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Yup. Right here." Zack put the movie in. He was glad when Maddie wanted to watch something scary. Everytime something really scary came on, she would hug his arm. "_This is so awesome!" _he thought.

When the movie finished, Maddie left. Zack went into the room he shared with Cody. He got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He had the perfect prank to play on Drew at school on Monday. He was going to spray paint all of his clothes during gym. It was picture day, and the eighth grade didn't take pictures until after gym. The plan was perfect, he just needed a little help from his brother.

"Hey Cody, are you sleeping?" Zack whispered.

"I was until now."

Cody was really sleepy. If Zack wanted Cody's help with the prank he needed to do it when Cody wasn't paying attention to what he said. "Do you want to help me paint something at school tomorrow?"

"Sure. Now go to bed, Zack. I'm tired," Cody immediatly fell asleep after that. Zack smiled to himself while he slowly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I think it is short again. Sorry.

Review?


	3. The Biggest Mistake Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life at all.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Zack and Cody had to go to school. It was 7:00 in the morning and their alarm was going off. Zack was immediatly jumping out of bed. He had camoflage clothes on. 

"Cody! It's time to wake up!" Zack yelled jumping onto his twin's bed.

"Hugh. Get off me," said Cody trying to push his brother off him. "Why are you so excited to go to school anyway? I thought you hated school, and besides, I love school and you don't see me jumping up and down."

"I'm excited because we're finally going to get Drew back for picking on us all year ever since we dumped him."

"What do you mean "we"? I don't remember telling you I was going to get back at Drew."

"Well you did last night."

"When? I don't remember that."

"When I came into our room I asked if you could help me paint something and you said you would."

"I'm not painting Drew! I don't care if I told you I would or not."

"We're not going to paint Drew. We're going to paint his clothes. Come on. It's picture day. I bet he will get grounded for getting his clothes dirty right before pictures. It will be fun."

"I don't like this. What if someone catches us?"

"They won't. Trust me."

"Everytime you say that...I get grounded."

"Well at least it would be for a good cause, and you already said you would help me."

"I was practicly sleeping at the time, but since your my brother I'll do it."

"Alright! Let's go."

"Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"No. I never have before. Why start now?"

"Your disgusting."

* * *

It was 8:00 when the boys finally left for school. They had walked to the bus stop, and the bus had picked them up. When they got on the bus they noticed that Drew was in the back making loud and obnoxious noises. Even Cody was beginning to feel like he wanted to get Drew back now. He guessed that he hadn't really noticed how annoying Drew could be. Cody was actually starting to feel glad that he had agreed to go with Zack in his scheme. When the bus got to school, everyone got off. Drew and his gang were the last ones off. 

"Hey clones! It's your lucky day today. Your going to have lunch me."

"Why would we want to eat with you? Actually, why would you want to eat lunch with us? I thought you didn't like us," said Cody. Zack elbowed him in the gut for saying that.

"Because, guess what's on the menu. Two knuckle sandwitches."

"Cody, did you know you were going to give Drew a knuckle sandwitch?" Asked Zack.

"No Zack, I didn't," replied Cody. Zack took a step towards Drew and Cody followed. Drew stepped back.

"Alright alright. No need to get all physical. I'll see you at lunch," said Drew while him and his gang entered the school.

* * *

For Zack, it had been the longest two hours of his life. Gym wasn't until third hour. To make matters worse, his first two classes were social studies and math, his least favorite classes. When the bell finally rang for third hour, Zack nearly jumped out of his desk in joy. He grabbed Cody who was sitting next to him and dragged him to his locker. 

"Okay Cody, this is what we're going to do. We'll take our time changing our clothes and when everyone leaves, we spray paint Drew's clothes. Then we walk into the gym like we didn't do anyhting. Got it?" asked Zack.

"Yeah. I got it. Let's get this over with."

Zack and Cody slowly made their way to the locker room and changed. It seemed like it took forever for everyone to leave. When the last person was out, Zack took two cans of spray paint out of the back of his locker. The paint was colored pink and purple.

"Here, you can have the pink. I'll take purple," said Zack as he handed the pink can to Cody.

"Why do I have to have pink?"

"Who cares? Just start painting. We don't have a lot of time." Zack immediatly started spraying the paint all over Drew's clothes. After a minute, Zack realized that Cody wasn't doing anything. "What are you doing? Paint!"

"I can't. It's not working."

Zack took the can of spray paint. He started doing different stuff trying to get it to work. On his final try to get it to work he held it up. He pushed his finger down on the nozzle, and paint came out. The paint went directly into Cody's open eyes!

Cody grabbed at his eyes screaming in pain. He was drastically trying to get the paint our of his eyes, but it didn't work. He dropped to the floor. "Zack, it burns! Help!"

"Okay, okay. Um...what do we do?"

"I don't care just do something. Ahhhhhhhh." Cody put his head down on the floor. The pain was unbearable.

Zack went and found someone's water bottle and poured it over Cody's eyes. Cody winced in pain. After what seemed like ages, he slowly opened his eyes. When he looked up, Zack stepped back. His eyes were all pink, just like the paint!

"Zack?"

"What."

"I can't see. Everything's black."

Zack stepped back even further. How could he have been so stupid. He had aimed the nozzle of that paint right at Cody. Now Cody might be blind, and it was all his fault. Just then, their was a creek as the door to the boy's locker room door opened.

* * *

I really really really hope you liked this chapter. It was so fun to write. I really wanted to leave acliff hanger. Who's at the door? Please review and tell me what you think!

-Holychocolatestarfish-


	4. How Did That Happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL.

* * *

"Hey! Boys get out there. Your're missing stretches. If you don't getin that gym right now, I'm going to..." The gym teacher, Mr. Somers, stopped in his tracks. When he walked around the corner, he saw Zack backed up against the far wall. Then he heard a thud. He looked down to see Cody on the floor. "Zack! Go to the office and tell Mrs. Sway to call your mom! Tell her it's an emergancy," yelled Mr. Somers. He knelt down and picked Cody up off the floor. Then he ran out of the locker room, and into the gym.

Everyone in the eighth grade class looked up when they heard the door bang open. Zack came running out like a mad-man. Not a minute later, the door banged open again. This time everyone gasped at what they saw. Mr. Somers was carrying Cody in his arms. Then he layed him down on the gym floor.

"Cody. Cody. Are yoou awake?" asked Mr. Somers. By now there was a crowd forming around the two.

Cody mumbled. "My eyes hurt." He tryed opening his eyes again, but they hurt too much.

"What's wrong with him? Why are his eyes all pink like that?" asked a girl named Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure. I found him like this."

"Hey Cody. What happened?" a boy named David asked.

"Can't you see he's in pain right now? Everyone just back away."

Zack came in with Carey. "Oh my God! Cody!" she yelled running over to her son. "We have to get you to a hospital." She picked Cody up and went as fast as she could to the car. Zack followed.

Carey told Zack to sit in the back with Cody while she drived. Then she raced to the hospital. When they got there, Zack helped Carey get Cody out of the car, and she ran inside with him.

"Help! My son needs a doctor!" yelled Carey.

A doctor immediatly got a bed and put Cody onto it. "I need to know what happened."

"Um...I don't know. Zack, do you know what happened?" asked Carey.

"He uh...he got spray paint in his eyes." Carey just gaped at Zack. _How did Cody get spray paint in his eyes in gym class?_

"I'm going to get some doctors and see what we can do, but I can't make any promises. Spray paint can do a lot of damage," said the doctor. Then she was gone.

Zack and Carey made their way to the waiting room. When they found two seats next to each other, Carey asked, "Zack, how did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" Zack knew what his mom was talking about, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. How could he tell his mom that it was his fault Cody might be blind.

"The spray paint. How did Cody get spray paint in his eyes?"

"He...he...I..." He was saved! A nurse came up to Carey.

"I'm going to need you to fill out these forms."

Carey grabbed them and the nurse left. She had forgotten about the question she had asked. At least for the time being. Zack was so relieved. He wouldn't have to confess. Yet.

* * *

Thank you reviewers! I was so excited when I got so many reviews! I've never gottenthat many on one chapter! Please keep reviewing!

-Holychocolatestarfish-


	5. If Only You Knew The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sutie Life. I hate this thing.

* * *

It had taken Carey a long time to fill out the forms, so naturally she forgot about how Cody got in the state he did. She just wanted to know if he would be okay. If Carey would have been paying close attention to everything around her, she would have noticed the beads of sweat running down Zack's face. Sure, it could be that he was terribly worried about his brother, and he was, but it was more because he didn't want anyone to know it was him that put his brother in the hospital. Zack kept going to the bathroom to wipe the sweat from his face. Carey didn't notice his frequent trips to the bathroom though. She only had one thought going through her head. _Cody's going to be fine. I know it. He has to be._ After the seventh or so trip to the bathroom, Zack came back to find a doctor talking to his mom.

"Now, I know you're very worried about your son, Mrs. Martin. We did the best we could. Your son shouldn't be too much different than before, but he is...blind," said Dr. Fisher. Carey looked like she was going to start screaming so he said, "It may not be forever. It could just be temporary. We don't know. It's different for some people. We'll have a better idea of what's going on when we take off the bandages."

"What bandages? Was there a problem with the surgery?" asked Carey very worried.

"No, nothing went wrong. It's just that Cody's eyes are very sensitive now. Do you want to see him. He's probably a little groggy from the anestesia, but that's about it. He should be awake by now," said Dr. Fisher. Carey and Zack followed him down the hall to Cody's room.

They stepped into a plain white room with no pictures of any kind. "Gee, they sure put you in a boring room," said Zack nervously. What if Cody said something about the spray paint incident.

"Hi! Who are you?" asked Cody both sleepily and happily. It was a weird combination.

"It's me, Zack. Oh yeah, and mom's here too."

"Hi mom and Zack. You know what? This room is really dark," said Cody.

When he said that, Zack looked up at his mom. "Why is Cody acting like this? Doesn't he know that he's," Zack paused to whisper, "blind?"

"Well the doctor said he would be groggy from the anestesia. He probably needs to sleep right now. Why don't we go?" replied Carey. Zack agreed and left with is mom.

A couple of hours later, Cody woke up. Zack and Carey were in his romm instantly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carey.

"I don't think I totally remember what happened? Am I blind?" said Cody.

"Well, right now you are, but that could always change. The doctors said you might not always be like this."

"Hey mom. Can I be alone with Cody for a few minutes?" asked Zack.

"Oh. Sure," Carey said with a slight hint of hurt in her expression, but she left anyway.

When Zack made sure the door was closed, he looked at Cody. "Look Cody. I need you to tell me exactly what you remember."

"Um...we were in gym. In the locker rooms. Wern't we going to do something to Drew?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what?"

"Um...not really. Why?"

"Oh. No reason. Will you tell me first if you ever remember?"

"Uh, sure," said Cody. He wasn't sure what Zack was up to, but somehow he knew something wasn't right.

"Uh, Zack. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No. Of course not. Why would I?"

"Well, you sound funny. Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'm fine. I guess it just scared me alittle when you got brought to the hospital."

"Okay. Well, I'm fine Zack so you don't have to worry. I mean, it's not like you made me go blind. Right?"

"Uh, right," Zack said. If only he knew the truth.

* * *

Ha ha ha. I love leaving cliffhangers. I feel that you review more when I do. I love reviews. They make me happy. That's why you should review right now. Yup. You should. Well, anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. Hint. The only way you can do that is by reviewing. I love all you reviewers. You inspire me. LOL.


	6. Feeling Guilty

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL. At all.

* * *

While Zack had his conversation with Cody, Dr. Fisher came to talk to Carey. "Cody's surgery was successful and I really can't find a resaon why he should have to stay the night here," he said, refering to the hospital.

"So we can take him home?" asked Carey.

"Yup. I just need you to bring him back in three days so I can remove the bandages. Then we will know how much damage the spray paint did. Make sure Cody doesn't get the bandages wet. I suggest he only takes bathes. When he washes his hair he shouldhave someone help him."

Hearing about the spray paint triggered something in Carey. She still didn't know how Cody got spray paint in his eyes. She would have to ask Zack as soon as they all got home. As Carey made a mental note of that in her head she went to go tell Cody that he could go home now.

Carey told Cody he could go home and he started getting out of bed right away, not noticing the chair that had been sitting right by the bed. "Ow. What was that?" said Cody. He had tripped over the chair leg and toppled to the floor.

"Sorry, Cody. It was a chair. I guess we better start being more careful. Especially when you are in an unfamiliar place," replied Carey.

"Here. Grab my hand. I'll lead you through the hospital and to the car," said Zack holding out his hand. Cody grabbed air a few times before finally grasping his brother's hand.

It was weird for Cody. It felt weird to have to hold someone's hand. He felt like a little kid crossing a road. Besides, Cody was already uncoordinated when he had eyes. It was way worse now that he couldn't even see. On the way out of the hospital he bumped into a cart with medicine on it, almost fell down the steps, and ran into several walls.

"Uh Zack."

"What."

"Are you even watching where you are leading me?"

"Of course I am."

"Well then why do I keep running into stuff? Maybe you should start telling me when there is going to be stairs and corners. My head is really starting to hurt."

"Okay. Sorry."

On the way out, Carey had to sign the release forms. She told Zack and Cody to go ahead. At the rate they were moving they wouldn't even be out the door before she was done. While she was filling out the forms, she could here Zack telling Cody what to expect. Carey smiled to herself. It was good that Zack was actually being responsible and looking out for his brother.

It was 6:00 when the Martin's finally arrived at the Tipton. As soon as Cody entered the hotel, he could hear the whispers. He had kind of forgotten about the bandages around his eyes, and realized how weird they must look to everyone. "Zack. Why don't you take Cody up to the suite. I'll be up in a minute," said Carey. Zack immediatly began leading Cody away, but not before Cody heard his mom talking to the crowd of people that must have been curious as to what happened to him. It was weird, but Cody felt that he could hear a lot better now that his sight was gone. He guessed it was commonm though. He had heard of people who's sences were strengthened when they lost one.

"Cody? What happened?" said a girl who was coming from behind them. It was Maddie.

"I don't know. I guess I got something in my eyes. The doctors say I'm blind now."

"Oh that's horibble. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll live."

"Zack, do you know how it happened? How Cody got this way?" asked Maddie.

"Uh. I...uh...um. Look, me and Cody have to go. We haven't eaten yet and I'm really hungry. I'll talk to you later." Zack started pulling Cody towards their suite.

Maddie knew something was up. Usually, Zack was all over her. Never in her life at the Tipton did she see Zack try to get _away_ from her. Something was definatly up and she was going to find out what.

* * *

"Boys! Dinner!" Carey yelled. Zack and Cody came out of their rooms. Cody found that he could pretty much get around on his own while in the suite. There was only a couple times where he ran into something.

After sitting down to eat, Carey was suddenly reminded what she was going to ask Zack. "Zack, you never told me how this happened to Cody. How did he get spray paint in his eyes?"

Zack looked around the table. When the question was asked, Cody had immediatly dropped his spoon and looked in the direction of whereZack was sitting. Carey was the same way. Everyone was just staring, waiting for an answer. "You know what, I'm not that hungry anymore. I'm going to listen to music. Max gave me a mix CD that I just have to listen to." Zack got up from the table and went to his room. A minute later Carey and Cody could hear music being played.

"Well that was weird," said Cody.

That night Zack kept having nightmares. Everyone at the Tipton was standing in a circle while he stood alone in the middle. Everyone was chanting "It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" When Zack awoke he was moaning slighlty, and he was all sweaty. It _was _all his fault.

* * *

Okay. Your finally starting so see what Zack's guilt is doing to him. Than you to everyone who reviewed. Keep on reviewing. 


	7. Can You See?

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL. I own this plot though. Yup I do.

* * *

The next day Zack was waken upby his mom. "Come on. You have to go to school. Your grades aren't good enough for you to skip another day. Of course you could always do summer school again."

"I'll go to school. Is Cody going?" Zack asked.

""No. I'm going to wait and see how everything turns out when the bandages come off."

"Alright. So I guess I need to bring home his homework?"

"Right you are."

Zack looked over at his little brother. He looked so peaceful sleeping curled up in a ball. His blankets had all fallen to the floor in the night. Zack went over and put them back on Cody. Cody immediatly uncurled from his ball and pulled the blanket up. Zack smiled to himself. Then he got ready and left for school. The next few days went by really fast.

* * *

"Zack. Wake up. Do you want to go to school or do you want to go with Cody and me to the hospital? Cody gets to have his bandages taken off today," said Carey.

"I'll go with you and Cody, but I thought you didn't want me missing school?"

"Well this is different. I think Cody would like it if you came. You know, moral support."

"Okay. When are we leaving?"

"Um ...I was thinking we would leave at 9:00."

"So when should I wake Cody up?"

"You don't have to," said Cody waking from his sleep. He sat up and stretched.

"Sorry honey. Did we wake you up?" asked Carey.

"No. I always wake up at...uh...nevermind. I forgot blind people couldn't tell time with a regular clock. It totally messes everything up," said Cody. Everyone laughed.

It seemed like it took forever to get to 9:00. Cody was nervous. He was in the car at 8:30. He just wanted to see if he would really be blind forever. When it was actually 9:00, Zack and Carey got into the car and drove to the hospital. Carey signed in and the three sat in the waiting room until their name got called.

"Martin? Carey Martin?" asked the secretary.

Cody stood up right away, and reached for Zack's hand. Zack always forgot that Cody needed help walking around so he just started walking. Carey ended up taking Cody's hand. When they got into the room Dr. Fisher was waiting.

"So how are you doing, Cody?" he asked.

"Uh...good I guess."

"Well then. Let's take off those bandages. I'm going to have you sit right here on this table." Dr. Fisher led Cody to a table in the middle of the room. When Cody was sitting down he cut the first layer of bandages. Then he unraveled the rest. Dr. Fisher stopped when he got to the last layer. "Okay Cody, I'm going to need you to be careful. If you aren't blind, then the light in this room is going to hurt your eyes. I need you to shut your eyes." Cody shut his eyes. Dr. Fisher removed the last bandage. Cody's eyes were all squinched up. He slowly began to unsquinch and open his eyes. When his eyes were completely open he looked up.

"Can you see anything, Cody?" asked Zack excitely.

* * *

So what do you think? Is Cody cured or is he still blind? Review and see if you can guess.


	8. It's All Your Fault

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stuff I made up.

**A/N: This chapter has a couple different things in here. A near fatal accident. A new love interest. This chapter took forever to think of so I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Can you see anything?" asked Zack.

Cody sadly shook his head. He couldn't see a single thing. When he had the bandages on it wasn't so bad, but now it was like he knew he would be blind forever.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. We'll get through this together. I'm sure Zack will help you out whenever he can.," said Carey.

"Of course I will little brother," added Zack.

"I know," Cody said.

"I'm sorry the surgery didn't work. It only works every 1 in 10 times. I guess you were one of the nine that didn't work.," said Dr. Fisher. Then he added, "Carey, I think you need to start thinking about getting Cody a walking stick so he can walk around without help. You should also think about the school situation. Cody might not be able to go to a public school anymore." Just then his pager went off. "Look, I got to go. Check out at the desk." Dr. Fisher ran off.

"Are you going to be okay, Cody?" asked Zack. "Do you need me to help you walk?"

"No. I can do it by myself." When Cody ran into the wall, Zack grabbed his hand. "Zack! I don't want to take your hand! It's embarresing. I feel like a little kid."

"Fine. If you don't want my help then I won't offer it anymore!"

"Boys. Come on. Be nice. Cody, at least put your hand on Zack's shoulder so he can lead you. It's totally different than holding hands," said Carey. Cody agreed and put his hand on Zack's shoulder. They left the hospital and went to the Tipton to break the news to everyone that Cody was, in fact, blind.

Cody was depressed. He would never see anyone again. He was only left with their voices and the memory of what they had looked like. Now Cody wished he had payed more attention to everything around him, because now he would never get to see them again.

Cody stayed in his room for most of the day. Carey and Zack totally understood that he needed to be alone. He had nothing to do so he took a nap. While he was napping he had a dream.

_Zack and Cody were in the boy's locker room. They were fighting over two cans of spray paint. Cody didn't want the pink one put got stuck with it anyway. Zack started spraying Drew's clothes with the purple spray paint. When he realised that Cody was just standing there he told him to start painting because they didn't have a lot of time._

"_I can't. It's not working."_

_Zack took the can of spray paint and began playing with it to see if it would work. It was then that he raised the can up and tried one last time. It worked, spraying pink paint into Cody's eyes. Cody screamed. It hurt so bad._

"Cody! Cody! Wake up!" yelled Zack.

Cody stopped screaming. He was shocked. It had been Zack all along. It was Zack's fault he was blind. That's why whenever somebody asked how it happened, he always left or changed the subject.

"Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Zack.

"Yeah. I had a really bad dream. I dreamed that you were the one that spray painted my eyes."

Zack sat there in shock. Cody remembered. What if he told Carey? "But, it was just a dream right?" Zack said sounding just a little too quilty.

"Yeah sure. You could call it that, but you know what happened, Zack. You made me this way. It's all your fault," Cody said, his anger buildiing. "Why couldn't you just have told me the truth?"

"Because I knew you would do this. Try and blame me for what happened. And I knew you would tell mom and I would get in trouble."

"It _was_ your fault, Zack! And there's no suprise that you would be so selfish that you would only worry about if you'll get in trouble or not!" Cody stormed out of the room. He got to the door and fumbled for the handle. When he found it, he opened the door and found an elavator. Luckily someone was already in it, and was going to the lobby. Cody had no trouble finding the door, and he was soon out of the Tipton.

Zack stayed in the suite. He sat on his bed and cried. It was all his fault. If he hadn't wanted to get Drew back so bad he would have never had the spray paint. The worse part was that Cody didn't even want to do it, but he had fooled him into it. How could he be so selfish? Could he ever forgive himself for this?

* * *

Cody was running down the sidewalk. Occasionally, he would bump into people, but he didn't care. He was so mad at Zack. Cody wanted to cross the road. He could hear cars everywhere. What would happen if he just ran into the road? Would the cars stop, or would they just keep going? Cody didn't know what he was thinking. If he hadn't been so mad, he would have never run into that road. As Cody stood in the middle of the road, he realized how dangerous it was. He got scared. He didn't know what way to run. If he ran the wrong way he could run straight into a car. There was cars screeching everywhere as they slammed on their brakes. Then he heard a car. This car wasn't slamming down on the breaks like all the others. This one kept going, oblivious to the boy in the road. Voices called out. "Watch out! Get out of the road! You're going to get hit! The voices weren't mad. They were simply warnings. Cody had been so stupid for going into the road. Being blind was better than being dead, and the car was coming oh so close. He could feel the vibrations in the road. He turned away from where he thought the car was and put his arms over his head. Just before the car hit him, a man ran out into the road and scooped Cody into his arms as he ran to the other side of the road. Cody was crying as the man set him down on the sidewalk.

"Hey kid. Why didn't you get out of the road? You could have gotten killed," said the man.

"I didn't know what way to go. I'm blind," replied Cody wiping his eyes.

The man looked closer into Cody's eyes. He was in fact blind. There was no pupal in his eyes. His eyes were just a solid blue-green color. "What's your name? Where are your parents?"

"Cody Martin. My mom is probably at the Tipton Hotel. We live there. She works as a singer."

"I know where that is. Let me take you home."

"Okay." The man led Cody to his car and they drove off in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

"Zack? What's wrong? Where's your brother?" asked Carey. She was worried. She had come home to find Zack crying on his bed. There was no sign of Cody anywhere.

"I don't know where Cody is. He left."

"What!" Carey became histerical. Her _blind _son was missing. He could be anywhere! He probably didn't even know where he was! Just then, there was a knock on the door. Carey raced over and opened the door. Cody was standing next to a handsome man of about the same age as Carey.

"Oh my God! You found him!" Carey pulled Cody into a big hug. "What's your name? What happened? Oh thank you so much for finding my son!"

"My name is Matt. And it was no problem." Then Cody went in his room to talk to Zack while Matt told Carey the whole story.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Look, I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I know you didn't spray paint my eyes on purpose. You would never do that," said Cody.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I was being selfish. I was only thinking that I didn't want to get in trouble," said Zack.

"It's okay. So are we cool?"

"Yeah. So are you going to tell mom?"

"Um...I don't know. Not now. But if she askes, I think we need to tell her the truth."

"Okay. Deal."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for saving my son today." Carey looked at Matt's left hand. Ther was no ring. "I really like to thank you somehow. Would you like me to take you out to dinner of Saturday night?"

"Um...sure. Actually, that sounds great. What time?" Matt said. He thought Carey was the greatest person. He was so glad he saved Cody. Strangely, knowing that Carey had kids didn't upset him. He like Carey even though he had only known her for a half hour.

"How about 7:00?"

"Great. Why don't I pick you up? I know your're trying to thank me and all, but I find it weird that you would pick me up."

Carey laughed, "Okay. See you on Saturday." Matt left. Carey smiled to herself, but then she remembered Cody.

"Cody. Come here."

Cody walked out of the room. "Why did you run out into the road? You could have gotten killed!"

"I don't know. I guess I was mad that I'm going to be blind for the rest of my life."

"Well, I'm very disappointed in you. I don't know what I would have done if you got killed. Do you know how worried I was!"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ground you. You can't leave this suite for two weeks unless I say you can."

"Okay." Cody wasn't mad that he was grounded for two weeks. He was just glad that he didn't get killed. Besides, he was tired. It had been a really long day.

Carey didn't tell the boys about her date with Matt. She would tell them on Saturday.

* * *

Sooooooooooo? How did you like it? Was it suprising? Please Review!


	9. Breakdown

I own nothing.

This is a short chapter. I don't know if you'll like it that much. I did put a brotherly moment in here though.

* * *

On Saturday, Carey took Cody to get a walking stick. (Sorry. I would be more specific, but I have no idea where you would get one. You can pretend I know what I'm talking about. LOL) A man working at the store showed Cody how he should walk with it. Cody soon got the hang of it.

On the way home, Carey turned to Cody. "What would you say if I told you I have a date tonight?"

"I'd say it better not be Serge," Cody said with a laugh. Carey didn't laugh.

"I'm serious, Cody. I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

"You know the man that saved you? Well, I asked him out and he said yes. Are you okay with that?"

"Hmmmm. Yeah. What's his name again?"

"Matt."

Carey parked the car at the Tipton and Cody got out of the car and started walking by himself. "Good job, Cody. You're really walking!"

"Mom, I've only been walking since I was one."

"Well, now you're blind and you can't see where you are going so it's very impressive."

"Okay. If you say so."

When Carey and Cody arrived at the Tipton, they went up to their suite. Carey told Zack about her date with Matt. He was okay with it just like Cody was. Matt was nice. Not at all like Serge who was just lieing to get to Carey. At exactly 7:00, Matt knocked on the door.

Zack and Cody both ran to the door. Zack got there first and opened it. Matt was standing there with a bouquet of roses. He stepped inside just as Carey came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black dress with light blue polka dots on it.

"Boys. I want you to be good. No T.V. until your homeork's done. I'll be home late so go to bed at 10:00. Love you."

"Okay. Love you," the twins chanted.

_Later that night..._

"What are you doing?" asked Zack looking at Cody. He was hunched over a book.

"I'm trying to learn braille. I want to go to public school with you. Not some school for special kids."

"Don't worry about it. You learn stuff fast. You want have to go to a special school." Zack went back to watching T.V. He hadn't finished his homework but his mom didn't have to know that.

Ten minutes went by. Then Zack could hear Cody cursing under his breath. "Take a break, Cody. I think you need one," said Zack laughing. Cody didn't laugh. He threw his book across the room, barely missing Zack's head.

"I hate this! I don't want to be blind! Everything's ruined! I'll never get into college! I'll never see you or anyone else again!" Cody was standing by the kitchen table, but now he crumbled to the floor.

"Whoa buddy. It's okay. Maybe you won't be blind forever. You'll go to college. You're so smart. I bet colleges will fight over you. Everything's going to be okay," said Zack pulling his brother into a hug. Cody just sat there crying in Zack's arms.

* * *

I need some suggestions on what i should do with this story. If you have any, don't be afraid to give me _constructive_ critism. I won't be hurt by it. Review. Tell me what you like and what you don't. 


	10. Someone's Listening

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own TSL? Well news flash: I don't!

* * *

After Cody's breakdown, Zack sat with him on the couch. Zack was sitting down on the far right side while Cody had his head on his lap, and his legs stretched out on the rest of the couch. They had been watching T.V for quite a while when Zack heard the sound of soft, measured breathing coming from his brother. He looked down to see Cody fast asleep. 

It was almost 12:00 when Carey slipped through the doors into the suite. Zack and Cody were both sleeping on the couch. _Leave it to the boys to totally ignore everything I tell them,_ she thought. On the table was Zack's unfinished math homework, yet the T.V. was on and the twins were both on the couch. Then there was a stirring as Zack awoke from his sleep.

"Zack, what are you two doing sleeping on the couch? And I thought I told you to do your homework before you watched T.V," Carey whispered.

"Well, Cody kinda broke down tonight. He's really messed up. He's scared he won't get into college now that he's blind and he really misses seeing us. As for the homework, well I figured I'd do that at lunch." Cody moved on the couch but didn't wake up.

"Well, you get to bed. Leave Cody where he is. I'll sleep in his bed. I don't want to wake him." Zack got into bed. Carey followed about ten minutes later.

That night, Zack had another nightmare. _Cody was in the boy's locker room at school with him. They were going to try again to spray paint Drew's clothes. When it came time to paint, Cody didn't do anything. He just sat there waiting for Zack to look up. When he finally did, Cody said, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me. You deserve to be blind. You deserve to be dead." With that, Cody pressed the nozzle to his paint can down. A shot of pink spray paint went into Zack's eyes. He screamed in pain. Cody laughed and began punching his screaming brother. As soon as Cody got Zack on the floor he picked him up and threw his head into a locker. The screaming stopped and all went black. _

Zack opened his eyes. There was sun streaming into his bedroom. It was 7:30 in the morning. Carey was already awake and making breakfast even though it was only Sunday.

"Mom. When does Maddie's shift at the candy counter start?" asked Zack.

"Not until 9:00. Why are you up so early on the weekend? And be quiet. Cody's still sleeping?"

"No I'm not," replied Cody getting up from the couch. He made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I didn't sleep that well last night. I kept getting too hot and then too cold. It was awful," Zack lied.

"Well, sit down boys. Breakfast is ready." The three ate breakfast and cleaned up. Then Zack and Cody went downstairs. Zack really needed to talk to Cody about his dream.

"Cody, are you mad at me for getting that spray paint in your eyes?"

"Well, sometimes. I guess I'm not really mad at you though. I just get really mad when I want to do something and I can't do it anymore because I'm blind. But I'm not mad at you. Like I said before, you didn't do it on purpose. What's all this about anyway?"

"I had a dream last night. You killed me because you wanted me to go through the pain that you did when you lost your sight."

"Zack! I would never kill you! I love you. You're my brother. How could you even think for a second I would kill you?"

"I don't know. The dream made sence. I would be mad at you if I went blind and it was all your fault."

"But you wouldn't kill me."

"No. I guess your right." Zack was beginning to fell a little better and the twins went to go get Max and Tapeworm to play a game. They didn't know what game though because they weren't sure what Cody could play and what he couldn't. Little did Zack and Cody know that Matt had been listening to their conversation. He had just stepped in the doors to the Tipton when he saw Zack and Cody standing near the couch by the candy counter. He was going to ask them if Carey was busy, but then he heard the word spray paint and began listening. Matt was shocked at the words he heard. It was Zack's fault Cody was blind? Zack sprayed paint into Cody's eyes? He knew he should tell Carey, but he also knew that Zack should tell her himself. If he was having nightmares, then his guilt must be getting the best of him. It would only be so long before Zack cracked. Matt decided he would talk to Zack about it the next time he saw him.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing. I want to especially thank Din Leobin, Halliworld, and TheTwilightPrincess for giving me some great ideas. I hope oyu guys like where this story is going. Please keep reviewing! 


	11. I Have A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Carey looked at her watch. It was only 8:30 in the morning_. Who would stop by this early? _she thought. She opened the door to find Matt standing there.

"Come on in. What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, I was in town and I figured if you weren't busy we could do something. I had a really great time yesterday and I just couldn't wait to be with you."

"I had a great time, too. Let me just do a couple of things and we can go somewhere."

Carey went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she brushed her hair and put gel in it. When she came out of the bathroom, Matt was waiting by the door. He had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Matt. Earth to Matt." Matt looked up to see Carey laughing at him. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Just, I was wondering when Cody went blind."

"It will be a week tomorrow."

"Really? I just figured something happened when he was little. Do you know how it happened?"

"No. I think Zack knows but every time someone brings up the subject he finds some way to get out of it. I'm just going to let him tell me on his own time. Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"I don't know. Curious."

"Oh. So what do you want to do?"

* * *

"Zack, what's wrong?" asked Maddie. 

"Nothing."

Maddie saw the look in Zack's face. It was the look that said he was keeping a secret. "Come on Zack. I know that face. What's on your mind?"

"What if you had a secret that may change the way everyone looks at you if they found out?"

"Well, does this secret put anyone in danger?" Maddie was starting to get worried. What did Zack do this time?

"No. It doesn't put anyone in danger, it's just that...I did something. Something bad."

"Are you in trouble?" said Maddie as her worries increased.

"No. I mean, not yet. I haven't told anyone what I did yet. Well, except for Cody."

"Zack. I don't know what you did, but if you are feeling this bad about it I think you need to tell someone."

Zack paused for a long time. Then he said quietly, "I got spray paint in Cody's eyes."

"What did you say?"

"I said I got spray paint in Cody's eyes. It's my fault he's blind."

Maddie stood there in disbelief. "You did it on accident, right?"

"Yeah! I would never do that on purpose! What do I do? I don't want to tell mom. She'll never look at me the same."

"Sooner or later she's going to find out. It's better if she finds out from you. It was an accident, Zack. She'll understand."

"Thanks Maddie."

Zack went into an open elevator and pushed the 23 button. The elevator came to life and Zack could feel the ground beneath him moving. He was finally going to tell Carey. There was a ding as the elavator came to a halt, and the door opened. Zack stepped out, walked to his suite, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Cody was shouting for mom.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you!"

"Cody. Stop. There's a note on the counter. It says she went to the park with Matt."

"Oh. I feel stupid. I've been shouting for mom for the last five minutes. I hope I didn't bug the other guests. Hey Zack. I think I'm going to go see Arwin. Can you tell mom when she gets back?"

"Sure. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I know this hotel like the back of my hand. I can find it." Cody began walking out the door and totally walked into the wall.

"So you know the hotel like the back of your hand?"

"I forgot my walking stick." He turned around and went over to the coffee table where it was laying on the floor. He picked it up and left for Arwin's room in the basement. Then Carey walked into the suite.

"Where was Cody going?"

"To Arwin's basement. Mom. I have to tell you something."

* * *

Is Zack going to tell? Review! 


	12. Arwin's a Clutz

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: This is a very short chapter, but I think you guys will like it.**

* * *

"Okay. What do you want to tell me," said Carey, turning her attention to Zack. 

"You may want to sit down for this," replied Zack. He was already sitting, and Carey sat next to him.

"Well, you know how Cody got spray paint in his eyes? I know how it happened."

After Zack was silent for a few seconds Carey asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Drew always picks on me and Cody. I got sick of it and wanted to get back at him. I kinda tricked Cody into going along with my plan."

"And how does this involve spray paint?"

"Well, we were going to spray paint Drew's clothes during gym. It was picture day, and his mom would be really mad if she saw the picture. I wanted him to get punished."

"But I still don't get it. How did Cody get it in his eyes?"

"Cody's spray can was working right. I grabbed it from him and I didn't think it was going to work so I held it up a little. I didn't mean for it to go in his eyes." Silent tears were trickling down Zack's face. Saying everything out loud for the third time that day was horrible. First with Cody, then with Maddie, and now with his mom.

Carey's expression was a lot different than Zack's. Her eyes screamed with anger, but she fought to control her voice. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want to get in trouble. I was afraid that everyone would think of me differently," Zack paused. "I thought you wouldn't love me anymore."

When Zack said those last words, all the anger in her eyes vanished. "Zack. I could never stop loving you. Don't ever doubt that." Zack leaned in to hug his mom. He felt a lot better. She had taken it better than he thought she would, and it felt so good to get the guilt off his chest. Carey and Zack sat on the couch hugging each other.

* * *

"Arwin? Are you in here?" asked Cody. Then there was a loud bang. "Arwin? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. You just scared me. See, I'm making a thing that you put on your back and it gives you two extra arms! Isn't that so cool?"

"Yeah! How does it work?"

"Well, I'm not done with it yet. I just got to do one more thing." Arwin grabs his welding mask and and puts it on his head. Then he grabbes a welding torch. He turns it on and gets to work on his invention. All of a sudden, there was a loud BANG! Arwin screamed and turned around. The welding torch was still on, and the blue spark went dangerously close to Cody's eyes. Seeing what Arwin did, he quickly turned the torch off.

"Cody! Are you okay?"

Cody looked up and blinked a few times. "I...I...can see. Well, shadows. I can see shadows!" Cody said becoming more and more excited.

"Aren't you glad I'm such a clutz?" asked Arwin. Cdoy didn't hear him. He was to busy shouting for joy. Then Carey entered the room.

"It's time for dinner, Cody."

"Mom! I can see shadows!"

Carey ran up to Cody and wrapped him in a hug. Then Arwin went up and hugged Carey. The three all started shouting. Cody was starting to go back to normal.

* * *

So...did you like it! Everyone wanted Cody to gain his sight back, so I made it happen. Cody is on the road to becoming normal. Review! 


	13. Feeling Happy Once Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL.

**A/N: You'll see a little more humor in this chapter, but I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever written in my life. I'm sorry about that.**

* * *

Zack was setting the table when Carey came through the door yelling. He could hear Arwin and Cody out in the hall. They were singing a song, but Zack couldn't recognize it. Then he saw Arwin standing in the doorway with Cody on his shoulders. As Arwin was just about to step through the door, Cody yelled, "Arwin! No!" But it was already too late. Arwin had attempted to get through the door with Cody on his shoulders. Cody hit the top of the door-frame and fell to the floor on his back.

"Ow! Ow! My back! Oh, my butt!"

Arwin turned around in shock while Zack and Carey ran through the door to see if Cody was okay. Zack pulled his brother up from the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I may need some ice later though."

"I am so sorry, Cody. I got totally caught up in the moment and forgot. Will you ever forgive me?" Leave it up to Arwin to over dramatize the situation. Cody looked at him funny and said he would forgive him.

"So why were you guys so happy?" asked Zack.

"Because when I went down to Arwin's, he brought a welding torch really close to my eyes, and now I can see shadows! Isn't that cool. I can go to a regular school now. I CAN GO TO HARVORD!"

Everyone turned to Cody when his voice had gotten so loud. Zack was overjoyed. Even after he told Carey about the spray paint incident, he had felt guilty. Now all the guilt was lifted. Cody would be able to see again! "I'm going to call Mr. Moesby!" Cody yelled joyfully. Then he ran to the kitchen phone, but instead of grabbying the phone he grabbed a banana. "The phone feels a little funny," he said.

"That's because that's a banana," replied Carey taking the banana from Cody and handing him the phone. Cody tried several times to dial Mr. Moesby's number, but was unsuccessful. Zack got annoyed and dialed for him.

"Guess what Mr. Moesby! I'm not blind anymore!"

"Mr. Moesby was just less than thrilled. "Oh goody. I guess you and Zack will go back to ripping my hotel apart?"

"You betcha." Cody hung up the phone, and skipped over to the couch, but instead of sitting on it he fell to the floor. "Hey! Did someone move the couch?"

"No. Your vision is probably a little off. Do you see double?" said Carey.

"No. I guess I can't really see much of anything," Cody said almost sounding depressed. Then he jumped up from the floor, "But I can still see shadows!" Cody started jumping up and down and running around the room.

"Cody! Would you stop that. Your making me dizzy," said Arwin.

"Sorry. I'm just really happy.

* * *

Like I said before, very short chapter. I need some ideas forother chapters. If you have any good ones, feel free to review and tell them to me. I'm very open to suggestions. Actually, you should review anyway just cuz they make me feel good. lol. 


	14. Pop Quiz

Disclaimer: I still don't own TSL and I probably never will.

**A/N: This is another short chapter. I still could use some ideas for this. I'll probably be ending this story soon. And I'll try to end it better than Staying Silent. That was bad. But anyway. Here's chapter 14.**

* * *

The next morning, Cody woke up and was excited to realize that he could see even clearer than the day before. After a week of not going to school he was dying to learn something. He looked at the clock. It was only 7:00 in the morning. "YES!" cried Cody.

Zack bolted straight up. "What? What happened?"

"I'm going to school!"

Settling down some, Zack said, "Are you sure? Your vision isn't good yet."

"I know, but I can still see. I won't run into _that_ many things. And I can write without it looking too bad. I can do it. I know I can," said Cody as he got out of bed.

Then Carey came into the room to wake Zack up and Cody told her of his plans to go to school. "Cody. I don't think that is a good idea. You still can't see that well," said Carey.

"Mom. Your supposed to be urging me to go to school. Not advising me not to."

"Fine," said Carey throwing her hands up and turning around. "But don't come crying to me when you run into the walls at school and then all your classmates laugh at you." Then she left.

"All that happens anyways. I don't need to be blind," said Cody. Zack laughed at this and got out of bed. When the twins were about to leave for school, Carey made Cody take is walking stick. He reluctantly took it. Just like his mom had said, people were picking on Cody a lot. He didn't care though because it felt like he was on top of the world. A world that he thought was crashing when he lost his sight. He was getting better and things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

"Okay class. I'm giving a pop quiz. I've put the word bank for the fill in the blank on the board. As soon as you get your paper, I want no talking," said Mrs. Nelson, the science teacher. When all the papers were passed out she said, "You may begin."

Cody squinted at the lettering on his paper. There was hardly any difference from the black writing and the white paper, but with a little effort he was able to read the questions. Cody was actually doing quite well on the quiz until he got to the fill in the blank questions. He couldn't read the board, and he didn't know what to put down as his answer. He did the only thing he knew he could do.

"Zack. What are the words on the board? I can't see them."

Zack, seeing his brother in distress and thinking back on all the times Cody helped him, began rattling off the words on the board. Mrs. Nelson heard the whispering and looked up. Zack was the one making the noise. What a suprise. Zack would do anything to cheat. But Zack was not the only one talking. Cody was too and this suprised Mrs. Nelson. She marched up to Cody's desk and asked him what he was doing.

"I couldn't see the board. My vision isn't that clear yet. I was just asking Zack what the words on the board were," said Cody becoming sligtly worried.

"Well, you should have come to me. I'm afraid I will have to take your test away. And Zack's, too."

Cody was shocked. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Maybe his world really was crashing down on him. "I'm sorry Zack. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Maybe I shouldn't have come to school today. I just got you an F in science."

"It's okay. I've gotten them before. I know you didn't do it on purpose and I'm glad you came t school today. I really missed having you around."

Then Mrs. Nelson shot the twins a glance and they had to be quiet. Cody silently wished that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Review? Please. I need some ideas for new chapters.


	15. Talking To Tim

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL and I don't own Sports Illustrated or anything else I may have mentioned.

* * *

When Carey heard about the incident at school, she flipped. "I knew you shouldn't have gone to school today. You can't see well enough. Why didn't the teacher know you were just getting over being blind? Wow that seems weird to say. It's not everyday you just get over being blind." Cody was sitting on the couch while his mom yelled at him.

"We had a substitute," said Cody.

"Well, you should have told her. Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah. I bet you weren't. I'm very disappointed in you. You have to realize that even though you can see shadows, your're still blind. Well, not really. Because if you are blind then you can't see and since you can see..." Carey was cut off by Cody.

"Mom. Can I just go to my room?"

"If you really don't want to hear me ramble on like this, I guess so," Carey laughed. Cody laughed, too, and went to his room, where Zack was sitting on the bed reading a Sports Illustrated. He didn't even look up when Cody entered the room. Cody sat down on his bed, and took out Tim, his pet rock.

"Hi Tim. I had an awful day at school today. I got my first F! Just because the teacher thought I might be cheating!...No I wasn't cheating, Tim. I just couldn't see the words on the board and I needed Zack's help, so he told me what the words were. That's it."

Now Zack looked up from his magazine. Cody was talking to a rock. This was good stuff! Zack shuffled through his dresser drawer by his bed and pulled out his digital camera. He could also make videos with this camera and began filming Cody while he talked to his rock. When Zack laughed, Cody looked up.

"Hey! Stop that. If you had a dog wouldn't you talk to it?" asked Cody obviously defending himself.

"Maybe. But my dog would be a living, breathing animal. Not a rock."

"Well, turn that thing off and you better delete that."

"No! Why would I do that! I'm going to show this to everyone at school!"

Cody got off the bed and ran over to Zack. The twins began wrestling for the camera. Then Zack pushed the camera button and a flash went off right in Cody's eyes. Cody stopped, stunned. He backed away from the bed and began rubbing his eyes. When he took his hands away he shrieked in joy. "I can see! I can see! I love you Zack. Now give me that camera. I want to see if that picture you accidently took of me is any good."

Zack, being the stupid twin, handed the camera to Cody. Cody, in return, deleted the video of himself talking to Tim. "And you said smart people are dumb. I just tricked you into giving me the camera, and I deleted the Tim video."

Zack was disappointed. He had realy wanted to show everyone at school that video, but there was more important things on his mind. "You can see?"

"Well, everything's double but yeah! I think it was the flash from the camera."

"Why are you still standing here? Go tell mom!"

Then Cody ran out of the bedroom and told Carey about the whole camera incident. Carey was overjoyed. "Cody. Let's go to the hospital and check out what Dr. Fisher has to say." Then Carey, Zack, and Cody all piled into their car and drove to the hospital. They all had to wait in the waiting room until Dr. Fisher could see Cody. When it was finally his turn they went into an unoccupied room. Then Dr. Fisher took a look at Cody's eyes and asked him some questions.

"Why don't you let me take Cody back for some laser treatment? I may be able to totally repair his eyes. If I can't, the worst senerio is that Cody will have to wear glasses."

Carey couldn't think of a reason not to do the laser treatment, so Cody went with Dr. Fisher. An hour later they came back. Cody had patches on his eyes again. "He will need to come back in three day to get the bandages off. I hope everything works out for you guys." Then the doctor left to work with other patients.

Carey, Zack, and Cody went back to the Tipton. Cody hoped that the laser treatment would work. If he had glasses, he would look like a total geek. At least without glasses no one could really tell he was a geek by looking at him. Except for when he wore sweater vests, but glasses would be the one thing to top everything off. He couldn't wait for three more days until the bandages would come off so he could see if his vision would be repaired.

* * *

So how are you liking this? I don't know how many chapters are left because I don't write them ahead of time. I just write as a go along, but I think this story will be ending in the next couple of chapters so if you want to see something happen that isn't happening, please review and tell me. I will try my best to do what you want.

-Holychocolatestarfish-


	16. This Is The Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick and then I went on vacation. I've been very busy lately. Well this is it. The last chapter. I'm sad it's over, but I will write more. Don't worry. Anyways, here's the last chapter.**

* * *

Three days later, Cody awoke to sun shining through his window. It was a little after nine o, clock, but Cody didn't go to school that morning. Zack had gone alone. Cody had an appointment with Dr. Fisher to get his bandages off. Today was the day he found out if he would have a full recovery from the spray paint or if he would need glasses. He thought about it and decided that even if he did need glasses, he would still be able to see. Lots of people wore glasses and they lived just fine. Cody got up, took a shower, and got dressed. He was greeted by laughter when he stepped out of his bedroom.

"My clothes don't match do they? Man! And you even laid then out for me, too!" said Cody.

"No. Your clothes match. But you put your shirt on backwards," replied Carey. She walked over to Cody and helped him turn his shirt around.

"So when are we leaving?" Cody asked while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I was thinking we would leave right after breakfast. Your excited aren't you?" Carey also sat down at the table.

"I wouldn't say excited. Apprehensive maybe, but not excited. I don't even know why I'm so nervous. It's not like I will be blind."

"Here. Just have some waffles. Maybe it will calm your nerves." Carey placed a plate of hot and steamy waffles in front of Cody. He took one look at them and almost gagged. Carey had taken the liberty of drowning the waffles in syrup in butter which Cody might not have minded, but it looked like she did it an hour ago. The waffles were soggy and fell apart when he placed his fork in the messy pile.

"Or they might just might make me throw up," muttered Cody under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Suddenly I'm not that hungry. Why don't we just leave now? I'm too excited to eat anyway." Cody got up from the table and Carey followed. She grabbed her car keys and purse and the two were out the door.

* * *

_At the hospital.._

It didn't take long for Cody to be seated in an empty room. There was not that much going on on a Thursday morning. Dr. Fisher seemed to be taking his time as he unwrapped the bandages. It took Cody every ounce of patience he had to sit through the whole thing. Finally, Cody asked, "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah. I've been done for the last minute. I was just pausing for dramatic effect." Then Dr. Fisher's voice went deeper as he said "Will Cody's eyes be fully recovered or will he need to wear glasses?"

"Would you just take off the bandage?" Cody was very impatient, but he couldn't help but laugh at the doctor.

Then the moment came that Cody had been waiting for. Dr. Fisher took off the last layer of bandages and let it drop to the floor. The light that was now flooding through Cody's eyes burned like a hundred tongues of fire. He had not seen light for two weeks. The sudden change had suprised him. Cody immediatly covered his eys with the palms of his eyes and whimpered softly to himself.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that your eyes are going to sting like hell, I mean heck, for the next few hours. Your going to need to wear sunglasses until your eyes can adjust." Dr. Fisher pulled out a cheap plastic pair of sunglasses that Cody could wear. He greedily put them on and looked around.

"Can you see clearly, honey?" asked Carey.

There was no answer for a couple of minutes, but Cody's head was dropped down to his chest. "I'm blind again."

This sent Carey in an outrage and Dr. Fisher in a shock. Both yelled "What!" But when Cody looked up there was a smile on his face.

"Man! I got you guys good. You should have seen your faces. I'm fine. I think I can see even clearer than before the accident." Cody laughed. He stopped laughing when a hand slapped him across the head. "Ow! What was that for."

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me half to death." But Carey was almost laughing, too.

* * *

_Epilogue..._

When Cody went back to school he was suprised to see that everyone had their school pictures. In all the excitment (or drama) he had forgotten that it had been picture day the day of the accident. He later found out that Drew had come back into the locker room to find all his clothes sprayed with purple paint. His picture turned out terrible and he had gotten in trouble for coming home with his clothes so trashed! The plan had worked, even ifit wasnot the way it was planned. Everyone knew that it was Zack and Cody's doing that Drew had purple clothes the rest of the day and lots of people respected them for it. No one liked Drew much. Most couldn't even figure out why he was so popular. The only bad thing was that this was yet another year that Cody didn't have a picture in the yearbook. That was okay though. The picture probably wouln't have turnedout good anyway. After all, it would be Zack taking his picure and he would find some way to ruin it. Yup. Life was definatly back to normal.

The End!

* * *

So how did you like it? I don't know if the last paragrapgh will make sense to you but it makes sense to me so I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you thought of this fan fic! I really want to hear your opinions. And I hope I did a better job ending this than how I ended Staying Silent. If any of you have readit, you know what I'm talking about. Well, anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this fan fic!


End file.
